honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Allied Forces in the Cerberus System
Anti-Havenite Forces in the Cerberus System appeared, when Cruiser Squadron 18 senior staff POWs escaped from PNS Tepes and destroyed it. Allied CruRon 18 Senior Personnel Senior personnel of the CruRon 18 was captured on Oct 23, 1911 PD, when HMS Prince Adrian was defeated in the Adler System. They were acompanied during their escapce from the StateSec vessel [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] by Commander Warner Caslet: # Commodore/Admiral Honor Harrington with her treecat companion Nimitz, RMN/GSN, CO, CruRon 18,, # Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon, RMN, CO, [[HMS Prince Adrian|HMS Prince Adrian]], # Major/Colonel Andrew LaFollet, Harrington Guard/Grayson Army - Grayson Marine Corps, # Commander Solomon Marchant, GSN, XO, ''Jason Alvarez'', # Citizen Commander Warner Caslet, PN, former operation officer at Admiral Theisman's staff, liaison officer to captured CruRon 18 personnel on PNS Tepes, # Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya, RMN, Chief Medical Officer on GNS Jason Alvarez, # Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine, RMN, EW officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, Erewhon Navy, astronavigation officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf, RMN, tactical officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene, RMN, astronavigation officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Russell Sanko, RMN, communications officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhew, GSN, intelligence officer, CruRon 18 staff, # Ensign Carson Clinkscales, GSN, flag lieutenant, CruRon 18 staff, # Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness, RMN, pinnace flight engineer, CruRon 18 staff servicealways toghther with Prescott Tremaine, # Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher, RMN, CIC senior noncom, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Linda Barstow, RMN, Chief of the Bay, Boat Bay Two, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Tamara O’Jorgenson, RMN, senior environmental technician, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Harris, RMN, helmsman, HMS Prince Adrian, K.I.A. during assault on Camp Charon, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Halburton, RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, K.I.A. during assault on Camp Charon. Camp Inferno Inmates Originally there were incarcerated 612 most dangerous inmates in the Camp Inferno. Senior officer there was Commodore Jesus Ramirez, former San Martin Navy. Inferno inmates joined to assault against StateSec facility Camp Charon, prepared by CruRon 18 personnel under the command of Honor Harrington. The other named Inferno inmates were: * Captain Harriet Benson, former Pegasus System Navy, * Commander Albert Hurst, former Helmsport Navy, * Lieutenant Stephenson, former Lowell Space Navy, * Lieutenant Henri Dessouix, former Gaston Marines, Gaston Navy warship Dague marine compartment. Before allied personnel was transferred to Camp Charon, Inferno inmates were initial manpower for the anti-Havenite garrison there. Assault on Camp Charon Seizing of Camp Charon was organized by Honor Harrington and her squadron personnel after escape from prison at State Security vessel [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]]. Significant help was given by Camp Inferno inmates led by Commodore Jesus Ramirez, senior officer there. Performed with 2 assault shuttles form PNS Tepes. Organization: * first assault shuttle - 300 people assault party divided into three task units (Ramirez - Command Center, McKeon - disabling of support means, Harriet Benson - perimeter defence), * second assault shuttle - diabling of the dispatch boat, transport of the support party to Camp Charon. Before Aquiring the Ships Court Martial Charon Control Scanners and planetary defences control. Fixed defences were not manned and consisted of minefields as well as grasers and missile launchers, located on three moons of Hades. Their strenght was comparable to the firepower of few battle squadrons. As quasi-naval unit Charon Control was used as training facility. Charon Control personnel was as follows: * before PNS Krashnark arrival: ** Captain Harriet Benson - Commanding Officer, Commanding Officer of the watch ** Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf - officer of the watch, the first watchsupposition based of fact, that during visit of Commander Heathrow's dispatch boat she was in charge of the watch and Anson Lethridge was present than, ** Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge - Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, the first watch, ** Commander Susan Phillips - Executive Officer on Captain Benson's watch, ** Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine - Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, Captain Benson's watch, ** Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness - Chief Cybernetist in Hades, not belonged to Captain Benson's watch, ** Lieutenant Commander Dumfries - concerned with watches, ** Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher, * during visit of Commander Heathrow's dispatch boat: ** Commanding Officer or acting Commanding Officer - not present, it is not certain who was assigned to that position thanCaptain Benson was retrained on ENS Krashnark, Commodore Simmons was refered before battle of Cerberus as overall commander of Hades, Captain Cynthia Gonsalves was mentioned as another absent officers in charge, but as head of BuPers, she was just higher rank principal of another department, Commander Phillips was not mentioned than - it is possible her position was equal to Commander Metcalf's, ** Commander Geraldine Metcalf - Commanding Officer, the first watch, ** Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge - Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, the first watch, ** Petty Officer Alwyn - com watch, the first watch, * during Seabring expedition takeover: ** Commander Susan Phillips - Commanding Officer, ** Commander Ushakovna - senior tracking officer, * during battle of Cerberus: ** Commander Susan Phillips - Commanding Officer. Bureau of Personnel Before PNS Krashnark arrival: * head - Rear Admiral Harold Styles, * deputy head - Commander Synthia Gonsalves. After Krashnark arrival Rear Admiral Styles was arrested and Commander Gonsalves took his duties. Personnel Issues There were some naval personnel in Hades, but not directly connected with the ESN, like: * Commodore Gaston Simmons, former Jameston System Navy - named overall Hades commander, * Commander Susan Phillips, former Sarawak System Navy, IT specialist - detached to Charon Control. Inmates of unknown origin were: * Commander Alyson Inch, assigned to ENS Farnese as chief engineer, * Commander Ushakovna, assigned to Charon Control, * Lieutenant Commander Dumfries, assigned to Charon Control, * Major Chezno, marine officer very likely, assigned to ENS Farnese (HH9), * Petty Officer Alwyn, assigned to Charon Control. Medical Branch Head - Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya. There was some hospital on the Styx. Air Transport branch (food supply as the main duty) Naval Branch Main article: Elysian Space Navy See also: Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy Ground Branch Assessment The People's Republic of Haven suffered significant loses connected with Elysian Space Navy activities and Hades planetary prison escape. Death toll * Camp Charon garrison - there were c.a. 500 StateSec personnel killed during assault and at least 160 of them court martialed with capital punishment, * Proxmire's courier crew - 15 personnel killed, * PNS Krashnark - 29 personnel killed, * Shilo Force - c.a. 4.250 personnel killed, some critically radiated, * Danak Force - even c.a. 30 thousands personnel killed, Total: c.a. 35 thousands personnel killed. Taken prisoners * Camp Charon survived personnel - c.a. eight hundred of 1,5 thousand people were tried by common court martial under Deneb Accords and People's Republic Haven criminal law, according to the People's Uniform Code of Conduct procedures and were not sentenced to capital punishment, * Shilo Force and caught cruisers personnel: ** c.a. 20 thousands people from ships complements, including over 2,4 thousands StateSec Ground Forces "marines", ** the equivalent of two ground divisions worth in StateSec intervention battalions - c.a. 32 thousands troops, ** 41 thousand technicians and supervisory personnel, * Danak Force personnel: ** some survivors from 5 remained wrecks and 500 crews from two Fast Armed Transports complements, ** ground forces - 13,5 thousands of StateSec Ground Forces troops and 13,5 thousands of People's Marines. Total: c.a. 20 thousands of ships crew, 59 thousands of ground forces soldiers and 41 thousand technicians and supervisory personnel, which makes c.a. 140 thousands of temporary eliminated personnel. Prisoners extracted from Hades After PNS Krashnark arrival there were 392.651 total number of evacuees, including 175.298 of them collaborative. * first convoy of 5 transports evacuated over 286 thousands people, * after the battle against General Chernok's task group the Elysian Space Navy evacuated over 106 thousands people. Other military effects * Shilo sector probably was emptied with StateSec warships, Danak sector was emptied with all People's Navy warshipsboth should be counted as temporary effects. * Capturing the Shilo Force expedition made more difficult to fortify and pacify Seabring System by People's Republic forces. * Hades planetary defense systems were destroyed. Public relations Public relations problems appeared for the Committee of Public Safety when several secrets were revealed: * the truth about Rob S. Pierre's coup against the Legislaturist government. * the presence of StateSec's secret planetary prison and the violation of common laws of war (Deneb Accords) committed there. * the fact that Honor Harrington's and Amos Parnell's executions in the People's Republic were both faked. Provisoric Havenite Administration It wasn't described who operated Camp Charon and food supply after battle of Cerberus and evacuation of the prisoners. It is unlikely such duty was left to StateSec personnel, eg. hostile General Thornegrave. The senior People's Navy officer left there probably was Commodore Rachel YangWith her staff. Admiral Sabrina Longmont went into exile in the Solarian League probably.. References Category:Elysian Space Navy